Stalker Ji
by Flashdisk25
Summary: Jihoon anak gamers, milo, plus nolep. Suka stalker dedek kelas bernama Guanlen. Bagaimana seterusnya ? Akankah kedok Jihoon kebuka ? BxB Panwink Wanna One 2033


Park Jihoon.

Adalah Stalker. Dia benar benar handal mencari informasi -bahkan merentas-

Demi

Lai GuanLin.

Cowok aksel menginjak tahun pertama di Universitas nya. Padahal dulu waktu SMA. Guanlin adalah adik kelas tingkat pertama eh saat Jihoon semester 2 adik kelas itu udah tamat.

Pasti Guanlin sangat pintar.

Dan mereka sekarang satu fakultas. Fakultas Informatika. Senang banget Jihoon tuh.

Tapi Guanlin ini sedikit misterius. Latar belakangnya membuat Jihoon semakin mengasah skillnya. Skill membobol sistem keamanan negara. Guanlin itu anak perdana menteri Taiwan, dan entah mengapa bukan sekolah di Taiwan Guanlin melanjutkan sekolahnya di sini, di Korea. Mungkin karena Ibunya yang kebetulan kebangsaan Korea.

Di Biodata Guanlin begitu sedikit. Bahkan Guanlin tidak mempunyai keterangan Ibu kandung. Padahal menurut kabar berita, Tuan Lai sudah menikah dengan seorang model berkebangsaan korea selatan. Yaitu Jung Kristal. Tapi kenapa tidak ada ?

"Jihooon!" Panggil Ucup.

Jihoon menoleh.

"Kau sedang membuat cheat lagi ?" Tanya Ucup. Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kau tidak melihat Guan-"

"Dia akan keluar sekitar 15 menit lagi." Potong Jihoon santai. Ucup membola matanya sedetik kemudian berganti terkekeh ringan.

"Kau benar benar menakutkan."

"Ya, aku tahu." Ujar Jihoon pendek.

"Kau tau Nancy ?" Tanya Ucup mendudukkan dirinya depan Jihoon.

"Siswi cantik geng Momoland yang menyukai Guanlin itu ? Anak Bule ?" Tanya Jihoon malas.

"Dia akan menyatakan cinta ke Guanlin." Beritahu Ucup heboh sedangkan Jihoon ? Ia tak berekpresi apa apa selain datar.

"Kau tau ? Aku tak perduli Guanlin punya pacar. Lagian aku bukan typenya jadi sekali pun aku akan menyatakan cinta pasti di tolak." Jelas Jihoon santai.

Ia sebenarnya tak pernah melihat Guanlin dekati cewek manapun, bahkan yang menyatakan cinta padanya saja ia tolak. Bahkan tercantik pun.

Banyak mengira Guanlin gay. Sehingga Bae Jinyoung dan Yoo senho menembak Guanlin dan juga di tolak Guanlin.

Dan

Ahn Hyungseob atau ucup juga menyatakan cinta. Tapi di tolak dengan Guanlin, walau begitu Ucup sudah move on dan berpacaran dengan kakak kembar Jihoon. Park Woojin. Anak fakultas ekonomi.

Dan mereka sudah lima hari berpacaran, karna itu pula Ucup dan Jihoon saling kenal.

"Hoon, Guanlin liat ke arah kita." Bisik Ucup risih. Ini bukan sekali Ucup di tatap menakutkan oleh Guanlin. Kemarin juga waktu Jihoon memperkenalkan diri ke Ucup di kantin.

"Palingan cuman perasaan." Ujar Jihoon enteng sambil mengotak atik hpnya.

"Cup, aku duluan ya. Kabari apakah Nancy di terima atau tidak." Bisik Jihoon sebelum pergi meninggali Ucup.

Dan Ucup semakin takut menatap Guanlin yang menatapnya lama.

.

"Kau siapanya Jihoon hyung ?" Tanya Guanlin tak suka ke arah Ucup. Ucup di cegat di parkiran yang sepi. Dan, pelakunya pun tak terduga. Lai Guanlin.

"Te-teman. karna aku berpacaran dengan kembaran-"

"Kau hanya boleh memegang tangan Jihoon kalau tidak. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Peringatnya dengan nada berbahaya.

Deg!

Hyungseob membola matanya. Badannya bergetar hebat.

"Karna tidak ada boleh menyentuh orang ku cintai lebih intim selain aku."

Guanlin pergi setelah menempelkan pisau lipat di leher Hyungseob. Ia tak perduli kini Hyungseob terisak takut.

Yandere.

Hyungseob yakin Guanlin adalah Yandere. Dere gila!

.

Park Jihoon

Yang Hyungseob tau dia adalah namja manis suka ber-aegyo. dan kembaran non edetiknya Park Woojin. Kulit tidak terlalu gelap, Berisi, telapak tangannya lembut, dan berkacamata aneh aneh. Maksudnya bingkai kacamatanya. Bukan jelek malah membuat Namja itu makin kiyowo.

Dan, dia sangat unggul dalam retas, cheat, dan nge-bug game. Dengan semua skill atau pesonanya dia pasti pernah mengait seorang namja berstatus Seme sejak SMA. Tapi nihil.

Kata Jihoon, para namja atau yeoja menjauhinya seakan Jihoon ada penyakit menular dan mematikan. Alhasil Jihoon hanya berteman dengan smartphone dan Laptop.

Hyungseob juga mendengar dari Woojin dulu di SMP Jihoon populer, dan banyak Namja yang suka dengan Jihoon.

Ini aneh.

Park Jihoon chatroom

Ji

Ya ?

Apa kau dulu sewaktu SMA satu sekolah dengan Lai Guanlin ?

Ya, Ada apa ?

Perasaan Hyungseob memburuk.

Bisakah kau menjelaskan pertemuanmu dengan Guanlin ?

Hmm, Guanlin dulu bisa di katakan cungkring. Dan, dia pernah di Bully karena dia nerp. Aku menolongnya, sebagai pembina mos yang baik mereka ku hukum.

Aku bilang, "Lin berubah dan buatlah mereka yang meremehkanmu meminta maaf. Mungkin jika kau berubah aku akan menyukaimu. Hihihi"

Ye si gendut -_-

Tapi tak kusangka seminggu kemudian dia merubah habis penampilannya.

Ganteng bgt :')

Apakah kau pernah berpikir Guanlin menyukai mu ?

Nggak. Karena aku nggak berharap lebih.

Kalau misalnya Guanlin menyukai mu, apa yang akan kau lakukan ?

Jangan mengada ada Seob! Guanlin itu pasti memilih yang kaya, anak pejabat, putih, mulus, Famous, dan pasti selevel ama dia.

Aku serius Ji!

Aku juga serius Cup! Aku itam, bulat, mesom :'v suka curang, penguntit, pemalas

Hyungseob malah menghela nafas melihat Jihoon sangat tak percaya.

.

"Sigh! Kenapa sih Hyungseob itu berbicara topik yang mustahal. Mending aku gaming aja."

"Xixixi~~~ setidaknya disini aku bisa ngaku jadi pacar Guanlin :v. Lai Jihanna." Kikik Jihoon senang mulai sign in ke akun PUBGnya.

dan Jihoon senang bgt Partnernya, Edward Lee Online juga.

Baru melihat shop sebuah undangan dari Edward Lee memasuki kotak chatnya.

"Okeee! Kemudian ia arahkan mouse mengklik acc."

Walau dia di jauhi setidaknya Kang Peach dan Edward Lee selalu ada untuknya. Nggak papa itu di dunia maya.

Setelah setengah jam mereka matchmaking. Jihoon akhirnya mendapatkan Winner Winner Chicken Dinner ke 90 kali.

Edward Lee

Hei Ji :)

Jihoon tersenyum lalu membalas chat Edward Lee.

Apa margamu Lai ?

Jihoon langsung panik. Wadooh :v

Nggak! Ini hanya nickname. (:

Jadi itu bukan nama aslimu ?

Padahal aku kira iya

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya sanksi. Dia ingin memberi tahu ke best partner seperti Kang Peach tapi dia takut Edward akan memberi tahu Guanlin. Karena Edward pernah memberitahu kalau dia juga sekolah satu universitas yang sama.

Kalau Kang peach jauh. Beda kota jadi Jihoon bebas memberitahukan biodatanya.

Hei Ji! Apakah kau sudah tidur ?

Belum

Mau bertemu ? Di dunia nyata ?

Kau akan menyesal :)

Karena aku jelek bgt. Najisin

Nggak kok.

Pasti kamu kiyowo

Tapi Jihoon merasa janggal. Soalnya si Edward nggak nanya kenapa dia makai marga Guanlin. Guanlinkan Famous kenapa Edward nggak mengenalnya ?

Ed

Iya ?

Wanna be my Boyfriend ?

Jihoon membulatkan mata dengan apa yang barusan dia ketik. Ini akibat dia banyak pikiran, jadi apa yang ia ketik tak sesuai dengan ia pikirkan.

Boleh Ji ? Aku jelek loh

Jihoon terkekeh.

Boleh. Nggak apa apa atuh

Jadi kita ketemuan untuk pertemuan pertama ?

Iya :D

Wah aku tidak mengangka akhirnya punya pacar xD

Jadi aku pacar pertamamu ? Sama aku juga Ji xD

Aku off dulu ya beb :*

Jangan lupa mimpiin aku :v

Jihoon pikir dirinya sudah gila.

.

"Woojin! Aku punya pacar!" Teriak Jihoon senang. sedangkan Woojin membeku.

"Jangan kau sebarin oke ? Cukup kita saja yang tahu." Peringat Woojin.

Dia sebenarnya ingin menyuruh Jihoon putus. Karena ada seseorang yang sangat prosesiv dengan Jihoon tapi mengingat Namja itu tak kunjung menyatakan cinta dan hanya mengekang Jihoon. Woojin memilih membiarkan Jihoon berpacaran.

"Dunia nyata ?"

"Nggak online."

"Tinggal dimana ?"

"Di kota kita."

Waduh. Woojin harus ektra hati hati.

"Jangan terlalu sering bertemu oke ? aku tak mau kau kenapa kenapa." Terlebih yang menjadi pacarmu. Lanjut Woojin dalam hati.

"Siaaap!"

.

Jihoon sudah menanggalkan kacamata anehnya. Ia juga memasang liptint supaya bibir pucatnya tak kelihatan.

'Apakah dia sudah menunggu dari tadi ya ?'

Saat Jihoon mendekati taman Universitas yang cukup luas itu. Kakinya membeku. Tak dia sangka ada Guanlin di sana.

Jihoon bingung harus bagaimana. Mau kabur atau tinggal.

Soalnya. Kemarin kenapa Jihoon tak berani menatap Guanlin atau pulang lebih cepat meninggali Ucup itu karena Guanlin. Ia kecyduk Guanlin sedang stalker.

Ia juga sempat di pojoki Guanlin dan di tuntut pertanyaan kenapa ia mengikuti Guanlin. Jihoon berhasil kabur dengan menendang anu Guanin :v

Makanya Jihoon kacau tadi malam mana di kirimi pesan yang tidak tidak dengan Hyungseob. Di tambah ia menembak Partner terbaiknya. Hufft

Apes emang.

Drrt drrt

Jihoon segera membuka tasnya hendak menjawab tapi tatapan Guanlin langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Guanlin juga sedang menelpon lagi.

Jihoon hendak lari.

"Tunggu!"

Bodo amat! Keselamatan diri yang terlebih penting. ggg

"Maaaf Guan!" Teriak Jihoon tapi terlambat tangannya sudah di cekal Guanlin.

"Kenapa kau melarikan diri ?" Tanya Guanlin dengam nafas terengah engah.

"Itu..Itu...Maaf! Aku sudah berhenti mengikutimu! Maaf membuatmu tak nyaman dengan semua tingkahku! Maaf!" Jihoon ingin menangis saja dia tuh. Dia nggak mau mendengar umpatan dam cacian dari pujaan hati.

Jika yang mengatakan nya itu orang lain Jihoom biasa saja. Tapi jika Itu yang mengatakan Guanlin, pasti jauh lebih sakit.

"Aku tak masalah Jihoon Hyung! Kitakan pacaran!"

Ha ?

Wait!

Pacaran ?

Sejak kapan ?

"Aku... aku tak mungkin menjadi pacarmu! Kau pasti salah orang!"

Guanlin membawa tubuh Jihoon ke pelukannnya.

"Kau. Nickname Lai JihAnna kan ?"

Deg

Wadooh

Nickname keramatnya di ketahui sang pujaan hati. Malu Jihoon tuh. Dia ingin menggali kuburan lalu menguburkan dirinya sendiri.

"Bukan!"

"Perkenalkan Jihoon Hyung. Aku dengan nickname Edward Lee. Itu nama inggrisku."

Maaak! Jihoon mau mati aja!

Demi semvak pink Woojin.

TBC

Segini dulu ya


End file.
